


Skulls

by ColorfulStabwound



Series: The Death of Draco Malfoy [8]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Death, Divorce, Future, Love, M/M, Malfoy Manor, POV Second Person, marriage proposals, skulls - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-01
Updated: 2014-10-01
Packaged: 2018-02-19 13:27:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,166
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2389976
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ColorfulStabwound/pseuds/ColorfulStabwound
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You’ve been thinking a lot about your future lately. Deep in the shadows of night when you are lying beside him, you stare up at the ceiling and you ponder your life and where you would like it to take you.  It’s taken you a long time to get here and the road has been anything but easy. You’d like to think that you’ve learned a thing or two along the way, about life and yourself.  When you close your eyes at night you know that you will never be as happy as you are right now, and you sleep soundly; every night.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Skulls

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, I was writing this at the same time Unkissed was writing 6th Arrondissement, and we shared NOTHING about the content with each other the entire time. It never ceases to amaze me how often we brain-twin when it comes to Draco and Theodore. <3
> 
>  
> 
> For Theodore, the keeper of Draco's heart and soul.

You’ve been thinking a lot about your future lately. Deep in the shadows of night when you are lying beside him, you stare up at the ceiling and you ponder your life and where you would like it to take you.  It’s taken you a long time to get here and the road has been anything but easy. You’d like to think that you’ve learned a thing or two along the way, about life and yourself.  When you close your eyes at night you know that you will never be as happy as you are right now, and you sleep soundly; every night.

 

The people in your life that you truly care about can be counted on less than your two hands, and you are okay with that. When it comes down to it, there are two people that you know for certain you cannot live without. Two souls that are so utterly intertwined with your own that you wouldn’t trade them for all the stars in the sky.

 

You’ve been thinking a lot about your future lately and what that means to you, and as you lie in a bed that is warm in more ways than one, you know what you want.

 

You think you’ve always known.

 

~@~

 

“Gods, I missed you today.” Your words are impatient and greedy and you hardly have the self-control that would be required to slow down.

 

“It’s been less than twenty-four hours, Draco.” He says this as he giggles breathlessly, and you know him well enough to know that your desperate need for him pleases him endlessly because he is greedy in his way too.

 

“Seems like a lifetime.” You say as you tug his shirt over his head and toss it over his shoulder.

 

You aren’t fooling either one of you; it’s like this _every_ night because every minute you spend apart from him is like the worst kind of torture.

 

When you shove him unceremoniously down on the unmade bed he lets out a shriek of laughter that makes your skin itch and you don’t even bother with your own clothes before you cover his body with your own because you can’t stand the separation a second longer.  The pearlescent buttons of your shirt leave indents down the center of his chest and later, you will kiss each one reverently; but for now you kiss him like it’s the end of the world and he swallows your tongue and steals your oxygen and you cannot think of anything better.

 

“This would be a lot easier without clothes.” His voice is a throaty whisper in your ear and it sends a shiver and a shake right down your spine.

 

“Shut up and kiss me.” You grumble and then your fingers catch him behind his neck and bring him close enough and kiss him hard enough to make him forget what he wanted to say.

 

He has long-since honed his talent of disrobing you, and manages to free each one of those buttons from their silken cages with minimal effort. When his fingertips slide beneath the part in the front of your Lorenzini, you groan appreciatively and he smirks smugly because he knows that he alone wields this power over you.

 

It doesn’t take you long to find your balance and when you do you ease the hummingbird-flutter of his pulse with a smattering of delicate kisses over his bare skin. You move over him slowly, savoring every inch of him like a coveted treasure lain out specifically for you to feast upon. You pay special attention to his most sensitive spots; the patch of skin beneath his left ear, the concave indent of his jugular notch, the smooth line of his collar bone. Every reverent kiss earns you a soft sigh or a breathy whimper and you collect them like you are stockpiling them; greedily and without fail.

 

Your fingertips trace over the taut line of his abdomen and curl into the front of the jeans he is still wearing and as you ease the zipper slowly down, you know that there is nowhere else in the entire world you’d rather be.

 

When you inch those jeans over his hips and tug them off he stretches out before you like the finest work of art on display _just_ for you and your insides twist with the love that is mirrored in the depths of your darkened gaze.

 

So many years have passed between the two of you and when you shed the rest of your clothing and fold him up in an embrace you hold him tight because you don’t want another moment to escape you that doesn’t involve him. He is your sanctuary, your truth, and the sole keeper of your heart and soul. You love him in ways that you would have never thought possible and yet here you are, with all of it before you and captured in the depths of your arms.

 

“Hey,” He murmurs quietly as he peers up at you and when his fingertips trace over the smooth lines of your face, your eyes shutter beneath the weight of everything unsaid.

 

He knows you better than you know yourself and well enough to recognize that this moment was never about the sex. His expression cracks with concern because you are scaring him enough that his heart is thumping nervously in his chest. He can see your mind working overtime even though you’ve said very little and although a small part of him is terrified of what you might say, he yearns to hear it anyways because he cannot help himself.

 

“I can’t keep this up anymore.” Your words are something like a gritty whisper and when your brows knit together, you don’t miss the way his skin instantly pales.

 

“We only get one life, and I can’t waste mine this way.” Your fingertips trace over his heated flesh and your arms pull him closer and even though you want to kiss away the confusion on his face, you hold off because you have to get this out.

 

“It’s over, Theodore. She’s leaving, and I’m sorry it’s taken me so long, but I want you to know that I never gave up on you—On us.” Your voice is low and shakier than you would prefer, but it can hardly be helped, and when the corners of his mouth quiver with thoughts and words that threaten to spill out of him, you smile and shake your head because you are not finished yet.

 

“It’s always been just you and me, and it is unthinkable to imagine my life without you in it. When our lives are over, I want to know that my life was not wasted. I want every part of you and I don’t care who knows it. Please build a future with me Theodore, because I don’t think I have much of one if you aren’t at the center of it.”

 

You stare at one another for a long time but the silence means very little where the two of you are concerned. Your connection and understanding of one another has always surpassed the restrictions of normal boundaries.  For his part, Theodore is caught completely off guard by your words and when his eyes swell with tears, his heart soars because for once, they aren’t a consequence of pain.

 

“You know I’m yours, every part of me, and I’ll follow you into the gates of hell if that is what is required.” When he speaks his mouth curves into a shaky smile that is easily capable of patching up every crack your heart has ever endured.

 

When you kiss him his lips are wet and taste like his tears, and your breath catches in your throat because you love him so much that it hurts in the best ways possible. Your fingers swipe through the tears that wet his cheeks and he smiles as he shifts just enough that you are rolling back against the pillows.

 

“I’ve waited so long to hear you say those words.” He whispers in your ear and your eyes slide shut and you cling to him fiercely because you never want him to be too far away to touch ever again.

 

The hours pass and you hardly register them beyond the shifting light beyond the drawn curtains covering the windows. Now it’s his turn to take his time with you and when he pushes into you, the lines that separate you blur and dissolve completely.  His movements are slow and drawn out and when you arch against him you still watch him because your gaze is drawn to him like a moth to flame.

 

 _I love you. I love you. I love you._ His words are like a mantra against your lips and you wrap your arms around him and hold him close and let him slowly work you apart. At the end of it all, he is all panted breath and beating heart and you relish every second of it because it’s been far too long since he’s been allowed this level of freedom.

 

When you sleep you are so wrapped up in him that you don’t even bother with trivial things like cleaning charms are clothing. Nothing matters but you and him and this turning point in both of your lives.

 

You know that your future is yet to be written, but you think that no matter what it holds, you can endure anything so long as he is by your side. What you don’t know yet is that this night really _is_ the turning point for you and him and that it will not be nearly as difficult as you think it will be to make your lives work together.

 

By the time Scorpius is heading off to Hogwarts, your relationship with Theodore Nott is un-shadowed in every aspect. As the years pass he ingrains himself further into your soul, and you can’t help but marvel because his power never ceases to amaze you. When Scorpius runs away with Albus Potter, it is Theodore who eases your frustration and makes you understand that you are not your father and your son is not you.

 

It is at your mother’s funeral when your life once again takes a turn and although you are devastated by the loss, you had been prepared; not that it makes it much easier to accept. Although you had long-since purchased a shared home with Theodore, it was Narcissa that kept you coming back to the Manor. Once you learn to accept her death, you leave the manor for good and you never look back because you don’t need it anymore. When you walk the hollow halls hand in hand with him a final time you are both lost in memories and the ghosts of your pasts that have always been intertwined. The furniture and the portraits have been shrouded and protectively charmed because, even though you are leaving, this place will always be Malfoy Manor and you’d like it to remain as such.

 

Perhaps one day, your son will have the distinct pleasure of deciding the fate of the old house, but for now, you are content to let it stand vacant and alone. You know this is more than fitting because this house holds more than its share of skeletons and horrors and you think you can _finally_ step out from beneath it’s weighted shadows. Forever.

 

“Marry me.” You say to him rather suddenly as you stand in the middle of your mother’s garden, surrounded by topiary animals that contain the memories of countless years of your life; both good, and bad.

 

You can’t help but laugh at his expression because even after all this time, you still pride yourself on your ability to catch him off guard. When he throws his arms around you and kisses you, you think that you have your answer but you still arch an expectant brow at him when your lips part, all the same.

 

“You’re serious?” He replies coyly and when he grins his cheeks flush faintly and you want to eat him up.

 

Even though you are far from the boys that traipsed across the globe like a pair of vagabonds, you still feel like a teenager every time you look at him. He has never once left you feeling anything but complete and when you take his hands in yours you hope that the answer to all of his questions are readable in your eyes. 

 

“Deadly.” Your lips curve into a smirk as you speak and you can’t help but find amusement in his expression as he looks at you from behind those brilliant cerulean eyes that have _always_ been capable of seeing right into the window of your soul.

 

Patience has never been your strongest virtue, but as you stand there, caught in his light, you think you can wait forever.

 

 

_I hope you can make me laugh, six feet down when we’re bored of each other._


End file.
